Blood Sages
by CirqueDuFreakFan666
Summary: When Darren and Evra meet a friend of Debbie's, and find out what she really is, they are suprised. But when they find out the trouble she will get them into, they be even more suprised


She wasn't like other vampires. In fact, she wasn't a vampire. But the thing was, her kind was so much like vampires. The only real difference was, they could go out in the sun, they're eyes were red (Kind of like the vampaneze, only she wasn't even, neither was anyone else of her kind), and their lips were black. But the strangest thing about them was, they didn't have ears, but horns on the top of their head. The horns were basically their ears.

I met Sabrina Garst the same day I met Debbie Hemlock. I could tell Sabrina was kind of different. By the way she wore the same hat everyday. Also, I could smell it in her blood. You see, vampires have very sharp senses. But until I had my facts straight, she was human in my eyes.

Debbie, Sabrina, and I were going for a walk when Debbie said she had to go home. Sabrina said she'd walk me back to the hotel where me and Mr. Crepsley were staying. As soon as Debbie left, Sabrina pulled me into an alleyway. "I need to talk to you" she hissed. "It's really important."

"Okay" I said, "When?"

"Come to my house at 6:30, no earlier"

"Okay, I'll be there." I had no idea what she wanted to tell me, but she sounded serious. So after she told me she had to talk she left, so I went back to the hotel to tell Evra about Sabrina.

At around 6:15 I headed out the door and went straight to Sabrina's house. Now that I thought about it. I have never actually paid attention to where she lived, I just know her address. "I hope I don't get lost" I thought out loud. Luckily, I arrived at her house at exactly 6:30. She let me in the second I knocked, and pulled me inside. She ran from room to room, as if to make sure the house was completely empty. Then, pushed me down into a chair and sat across from me. After a long silence, she finally said "Okay, Darren, What I am about to tell you is very important. You mustn't tell anyone, even Debbie"

"Okay" I said after a short pause, "I promise, I won't tell anyone.

"Okay, I really don't know how to explain, but it has to be told, after I've told my story, you will realize why I picked you for the one I had to tell."

"Alright," I said.

"I... Am not human, and I wouldn't exactly say vampire either, but very similar to a vampire." At that, she took off the black beanie cap she always wore and I gasped. She had _horns _on the top of her head. Two of them, one on each side of her head. They were about an inch in diameter and an inch high and were a strange dark green color. And for the first time I realized, her hair was oddly colored too. Her roots were white for about 2 inches, then it went to a jet black color. And the tips of her hair were about 3 inches of a blood red color. Then she stuck her finger over her eye, as if to remove a contact lens, and that's exactly what she did. She removed a bluish contact lens, to reveal two, glowing red eyes.

"I have to drink blood from people to survive, but I don't kill them when I do. Like the vampires do"

"How do you know about vampires?" I asked.

"Let me finish my story" She snapped. She sighed. "So anyways, when I was about 3 years old, this woman took me away from my family. She was the one who made me like this. I guess you could call me a demon, that what everyone else called our kind. Oh, and the black lips, and red eyes, horns, and strange hair colors, are common markings for our kind." She held up her hands and took off the black gloves she'd been wearing all week, to reveal ten tiny scars, one on the tip of each finger. I gasped.

"So you were blooded by this woman that took you?" I asked. Being blooded was when you made ten cuts in you fingers, one on each tip, and connected hands with the vampire (Or 'demon' in her case) and stay connected for a few minutes, letting your blood flow into the others body. That is what transforms you into a vampire or -apparently- demons.

"Yes," she sighed. "And tomorrow is my fifteenth birthday, which is the age when my kind makes their full transformation. I will go to bed as a fifteen year old, but wake up looking about twenty-two."

"I see," I said simply. "So why did you need to tell me this? What Have I got to do with it?"

"Look," She started, "I know you are a half-vampire, and you are the assistant of the vampire, Lartin Crepsley"

"How do you-" I started to ask.

"Don't ask" she said. "I've been following you back to the hotel every night, when I say Lartin, my hopes lifted, I have known him since I was a little girl."

"Then why hasn't he said anything about you!" I screeched.

"For my privacy, maybe." She replied. "Besides, if one of my people were to tell a human or a vampire who they really were, then they cannot tell anybody. It's just the way we are, but now that young know about me, you can ask Him about me. He's sure to remember me. That man never forgets a face."

"But what I still don't get is, what do I have to do with any of this" I said in an oddly low voice.

"I-" She started to say, when there was the sound of a door unlocking. " We have to get out of here quick!" She screamed.

"What's going on?" I hissed.

"I'll explain later. Can we go back to you hotel? We have to get out of here!"

"Okay" I whispered, and we jumped out the window, out into the night.


End file.
